


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Super Junior OTP Prompts [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Best Friends Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Biker Donghae, Donghae-centric, Florist Yesung, Language of Flowers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Opposites Attract, Orchids, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Tattoo Artist Donghae, Work In Progress, Yesung-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Donghae
Series: Super Junior OTP Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881688





	Untitled

**11:36 AM**

Donghae remembers the day when he first laid eyes on Yesung like it was yesterday.

Donghae and his long-term friend and co-worker Hyukjae,were just wrapping things up with a customer when they the bell ring at the front door,telling them that someone had just walked in.

When Donghae looked up,he laid his eyes on the most beautiful human being he'd ever seen in his life.


End file.
